In the method for manufacturing of a semiconductor element on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer, a thin film is formed by a method such as sputtering, and given patterns are formed with a resist on the thin film by lithography. The method includes the steps of etching the formed patterns as an etching resist to selectively remove the thin film in a lower layer part, forming lines, via holes and the like, and thereafter subjecting the resist obtained to ashing, thereby removing the resist. A series of these steps are repeated to give a manufactured article of a semiconductor element.
Since residue generated after the etching or ashing mentioned above can be a cause for disadvantages such as contact failure, it is earnestly desired to carry out residue removal at a high level.
Conventionally, various proposals are made on a cleaning liquid containing a fluorine-containing compound because it is effective for removing the residue as described above (for example, JP-A-Hei-9-279189, JP-A-Hei-11-67632, JP 2004-94203 A, JP 2003-68699 A).